


Blocked In

by spinningthreads



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningthreads/pseuds/spinningthreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizard/Garo fusion. Haruto has a bad night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blocked In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defeatedbyabridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/gifts).



> This fusion cribs from all the available canon so far. Haruto is a Makai Priest who hunts both Knights and Priests that have been possessed by Horrors, Kousuke is a Knight and Rinko is a regular human who got caught up in their world and refuses to back out now.

The streets of Tokyo were dark, somehow seeming darker than normal as he searched desperately, willing himself to be in time. He couldn't let her be taken by a Horror, he couldn't. What use was he if he couldn't save her? Light, musical laughter filled the air and he spun around. There she was, standing behind him, looking the same as ever, her shoulder length hair fluttering in the night breeze.

"Koyomi," he breathed, relaxing slightly at the sight of her.

"Haruto," she replied, smiling at him the way she always did, right before her features changed, disappearing under the mask of a Horror.

Haruto woke with a sharp gasp, his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes snapped open. It was just a nightmare, he told himself. He'd found Koyomi before the Horror could take her, she was fine. None of that dream had happened. He tried to relax, to turn over and go back to sleep when the realisation sank in that something was wrong. 

He was blocked in on both sides, something heavy lying across his chest. His fingers twitched, a small movement he was able to make but it wasn't anywhere near enough and he couldn't reach his brush. Who had found him? There were always fallen knights and priests, any of whom could track him down if they thought he was on their trail. Where were they hiding and what were they planning on doing to him when they got back? He strained his ears and slowly he took in the quiet sound of someone breathing, someone not himself. Whoever it was they were right here, in his bedroom. Could they see him? If he tried to free himself would they see the movement and strike?

He slowly, ever so slowly, tilted his head to the left, trying to figure out what was keeping him in place and how to move it without attracting attention. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as a mop of unruly blond curls met his eyes, relaxing so quickly it almost felt as if his limbs had turned to jelly. Nitou Kousuke, the most absurd knight he'd ever come across, with his ridiculously unpredictable armour and notoriously capricious madou ring. The only knight he'd come ever met who didn't outright despise him and the duty he carried, and he still didn't know why that was the case.

He shifted his weight minutely and turned his head to the right. Cropped black hair was harder to see in the dark than Nitou's ridiculous curls but it wasn't difficult to make out Rinko-chan's features. He didn't understand why she stuck around. She wasn't part of the Makai world, not a priest or a knight, just a regular human detective doing her utmost to protect people, even going up against a Horror if need be and yet she hadn't run screaming from the reality of a Horror's existence, in spite of being woefully unprepared to deal with one.

Why were they here? he wondered. He didn't bother wondering how they got in: two such stubborn, determined people would have found their way in no matter what and his protections weren't meant to keep them out, after all.

One thing was certain, though. Rinko-chan wasn't the one sprawled all over him, she was glued to his side as if she thought he would try and shake her off and was taking the necessary precautions to make sure he couldn't. That just left Nitou and it wasn't at all a surprise to find out the man sprawled in his sleep, claiming all available space as his own: both Beast and Chimaira were very feline, how could that not rub off?

Well, it didn't look as if either of them were planning to move, both of them completely comfortable where they were, so there was no point in trying to fight them. He'd just have to put up with having them there and he could always kick them out in the morning. 

He closed his eyes, a strange sense of calm coming over him as he settled back down to sleep again. It certainly wasn't their presence, he told himself, but it was nice to not be alone even if he didn't deserve the comfort having them there brought him.


End file.
